This study is a double-blind crossover evaluation of the effects of combined insulin and oral agent (glyburide) therapy of Type II diabetes on non-glycemic parameters. We will measure C-peptide in plasma and urine as a quantitation of endogenous insulin secretion and will correlate alterations in exogenous insulin dose with changes in body weight, blood pressure, and blood lipids. It is anticipated that a decrease in exogenous insulin will be beneficial to one or more of the above non-glycemic parameters.